Karoake with da Gods!
by SparkSpirit0205
Summary: Percy and Jason are now best friends, but Jason is SOO bored. Apollo and Aphrodite hear his "prayer" and deside to have a karaoke contest! Relationships will break and become stronger. Jasper/Jiper, Percabeth, Tratie, and maybe some Lukabeth? -ON HOLD- Sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Karaoke Night Chapter 1**

**Helloooo my awesome readers! Thank you for reading this, please no mean comments. This is my first story.**

**Disclaimer: Come on guys, you all are NOT stupid. I am not Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Jason

Jason was bored. He was so, so bored he almost felt like jumping off a cliff. He considered it for a moment, then thought better of it.

_Omigosh_, he thought._ I am so bored._

He had done everything that afternoon. He skateboarded with Percy, had lunch with the nymphs, built a spaceship with Leo (no lie!), beat the heck out of Clarisse, pulled a prank on Will Solace with the Stolls (he had scars on his back to prove it), got pulled into a lecture of physics by Annabeth, and much, much more. He ran out of so many things to do that he even tried reading a book.

Really. Jason wasn't kidding this time.

Jason sighed in defeat, and flopped on the bunk that he just tidied 5 HOURS AGO. He looked at the glassy image of himself in the statue of his dang dad, Zeus. Btw, he had polished statue Zeus 45 MINUTES AGO.

He felt like whining like a little kid. _Dang it dad,_ Jason thought._ Why isn't there anything to do around here?_

He growled in frustration, when suddenly a brown haired girl slipped into his room. She smirked. "Uh oh. Jason's in a mood!"

Jason's heart suddenly quickened, and he felt a little light headed. He spun around, and exclaimed, "Piper?"

"So you know me!" She joked. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Piper!" Jason felt like he was saved from the world. None other than his girlfriend could save him from drowning in the pool of boring. "Save me!"

"Sorry bud." She shrugged. "You're on your own."

Jason groaned in despair.

"Dinner's ready, though," she kissed his cheek and walked out the door. "Meet you at the pavilion!"

Jason jogged out the door. Maybe food could give himself something to do. In high hopes, he arrived at the dinner hall without breaking a sweat.

As he sat down at his lone table and wolfed down his food, Chiron went over to Mr. D's table and grumbled that "Apollo and Aphrodite make weird choices" and that "kids these days should cut down in caffeine".

As if the Gods had read Chiron's mind, Apollo and Aphrodite popped out of no where.

"Hi guys!" Apollo said, flashed his blinding smile.

"Ahh!" Leo screamed. "My eyes!"

Apollo ignored him. "Guess what? We're doing karaoke night! On Tuesday which is...uh..."

"2 nights away." Aphrodite finished. "Remind me to ask Athena to upgrade your counting skills. Anyway, at karaoke night, 10 awesome people will be performing. And 4 way awesome people will be doing two performances! There will be singing AND dancing! Good luck!"

Apollo cleared his throat. "And performing is on this sheet of paper. Goodbye, everyone!"

And they left. Just like that.

Jason and the other campers rushed to see the list. When he saw it, he was satisfied.

Singers:

Percy Jackson

Annabeth Chase

Piper McLean

Jason Grace

Reyna Hamilton 

Clarisse LaRue

Chris Martin

Thalia Grace

Travis Stoll 

Katie Gardener

**(A/N I just guessed on the last names! Please don't sue me over it!)**

_Let the karaoke begin!_ Jason thought.

**Like it? Don't? Please r&r! First people who review get a cookie!**

**Thanks a million!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Karaoke Night Chapter 2**

**Thanks so much to Seaweed Brain's Wise Girl and Kikibaby21! You all get a cookie! Yes, I will make longer chapters and you will know what they're singing. Enjoy!**

**Sorry about the lack of updating... :(**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anybody that are Rick's characters. Get used to it.**

Piper

Why am I singing? Piper mentally groaned in her head. Why, oh why?

She saw Jason snake her way toward her, grinning madly. Piper couldn't help but smile at his cute beaming face. She wished the memories before she actually met him were real. Sure, they've kissed 2 times, but still...

"Piper!" Jason cut into her thoughts. "I have something to do now!" He hugged her.

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down. What? Aren't we just singing?" Piper asked.

Jason's cute little scar curved up into a smirk. "Hey, Pipes, didn't you read the note on the bottom?"

She groaned and quickly scanned the bottom of the cream colored paper.

Also, note that there is dancing involved. After camp activities, you will know what you'll be singing. Good luck!

Best wishes,

Aphrodite and Apollo

"Dang it!" Piper punched the wall of the pavilion. "I hate you, mother!"

In turn, doves pooped on her.

"Great." Piper frowned. "Just great. I never even wanted to sing!"

"Hey, it's okay," Jason promised. "Annabeth, Percy and I'll help. You can just ask. Come on, let's get you cleaned up before the games." (A/N wow, that's sounds like something they would use in the hunger games! Sorry, haven't read it yet.)

* * *

Capture the flag was great, and Piper's team won, thanks to Percy and Annabeth. Chiron cleared his throat. "May all people pay attention, please."

Piper stood there ready and alert.

Chiron said, "I'm posting this in all cabins." And held up a list.

And the list said:

Girls

Annabeth- I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift

Piper- Hurry Up and Save Me by Tiffany Gardina

Thalia- CrushCrushCrush by Paramore

Clarisse- Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO

Reyna- Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Katie- Price Tag by Jessie J

Boys

Percy- 1st Class Girl by Drew Seeley and Marcus Paulk

Jason- Heart Stereo by the Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine

Travis- Footloose by Blake Shelton

Chris- Simple Song by The Shins

"I will be handing out the lyrics now, and Aphrodite requests you find someone to dedicate it to." Chiron announced.

Piper studied hers.

_I'm going through the same day_

_Same place, same way I always do_

_Then I saw you from the corner of my eye_

_And it hit me like a ton of bricks, _

_I can't lie_

_Oh you got to me_

Mother! Piper thought. Aphrodite was messing with her love life. AGAIN.

Piper dedicated it to Jason, obviously. And cursed her mom. Whatever. Piper retired into her cabin to get ready for the camp fire.

~^.^~

Bright and early the next morning, Piper was training with her dance choreographer. Turns out she was a half-blood too.

"Passé, spin, parallel and jump!" Katrina jumped in the air.

Piper tried very hard to copy what she did. She did a passé, twirled, put her feet in parallel and jumped!

But fell on her butt. "I'm okay!" She said, brushing dirt off her leggings. Katrina smiled approvingly.

"Better!" Katrina said. She checked her watch. "Uh oh. Gotta go. Later, Beauty Queen."

Piper playfully slapped her arm. "Don't call me that!"

She grinned. "Bye!"

Piper walked out of the darned dance studio in the new black ballet shoes Katrina gave her that morning.

She turned to thoughts about karaoke night. The song was okay, but she had no talent what-so-ever for dancing. Katrina was helping her slowly progress, but it probably didn't help. Of course.

Piper was so consumed into her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain boy snake over to where she was walking.

Piper felt strong arms around her petite waist lift her up. "Hey, Pipes," Jason said, and put her down.

She grinned at him. "You are SO cheesey nowadays."

"Do you like it?" He asked, running a hand through his wind blown hair.

"What do ya think, Sparky?" Piper teased him.

"No..." He replied sarcastically, shooting her a mock offended look.

She laughed at his mimed discomfort, and continued on her way to the singing studio.

"I'll crush you at the karaoke!" Yelled Jason, as one last retort.

Piper turned her head and smirked. "You wish!"

* * *

**Thanks for all you fantabulous peeps (which there are only two) and I will TRY to update sooner. In the meantime, check out Mission: High school?.**

**Thanks! Please favorite me and the story, or at least review!**

**Awesomely yours,**

**SparkSpirit0205**


	3. REALLY Important Author's Note!

**Hi...**

**I have no idea how I'm supposed to run this "Author's Note" thing, but I'll wing it.**

**I won't be posting very often, 'cuz I have three stories in progress at the same time +gasp+, and I have a pile of homework. **

**But-I will post at least once per month, and also, I'm doing the CRAZIEST thing ever.**

**What is it? I'm putting The Final Stand on hold!**

**I know you guys are like, WTF? Posting one chapter, than putting it on hold!?**

**Yes, you can call me crazy (haha-inside joke), but don't kill me! I have other announcements to make!**

**Mission: High school?****-Thank you, thank you, thank you from the bottom of my heart! I love the wonderful reviews. They make my heart swell! (With pride of course. But not literally.)**

**Karaoke with da Gods!****-At least I got more reviews. Thank you, ****_Keeta-x-Tribias_**** for correcting the names of the songs, and no, I am not OCC, thank you. **

**Anyway, I'll be posting more of ****Mission: High school?****, and after that you'll probably get a sequel or a story about demigods and gods reading ****The Lost Hero****. **

**I'm sorry about the Septimus Heap story, and will try to finish it. Thanks!**

**Love,**

**SparkSpirit0205**


	4. Noooooooooooooooo! It's an Author's Note

**Once again, another let down. Why, oh why?**

**Haha, NOOOOOOOOOOO. It's not going to be a superHAPPY author's note. It's not going to be a superSAD one, either.**

**But I do have bad news.**

**Should I say it? Fast or slow?**

**Fast?**

**Ok.**

**Iamdiscontiuingthestory.**

**Too fast for you?**

**Okay. **

**I'll **

**slow**

**d**

**o**

**w**

**n.**

**I**

**am**

**discontiuing**

**the**

**story.**

**Good enough?**

**Sorry guys! Due to like, nonexistent views and reviews, I am DISCONTIUING THE STORY. Well, actually, there's been a lot of views, but-**

**NO NO NO! Don't go now!**

**I'm still going to rewrite it, just sort of, you know, THE VOICE STYLE.**

**Darn it, what am I doing? Now people are going to like, send angry PMs to me and stuff.**

**Not really.**

**Now there's not much left to say but...**

**Pancakes! (Sorry. Randomitis attack.)**

**Bye, for now,**

**SparkSpirit0205 :(**


End file.
